Confusions
by Corbin Sinn
Summary: Seventh year is a time of change. Fill with curiosity, confusions, and most of all sexuality. This is Hermione’s story as she moves from girlhood into womanhood with the help of the most unlikely people. Please R&R C.S.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: The following is not appropriate for children. It's contains scenes of sexuality, violence and course language.

Warning 2: The following story does contain Voyeurism, masochism, sadism and masturbation with a little threesomes, and homosexuality.

Confusion

By Corbin Sinn

The train was making its way through the winding curves of Scotland's mountain sides on it way back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. It was the start of a new school year, and the cars were nosey with laughter. Hermione Granger was performing her routine walk through the cars, which was apart of her job as a Head Girl.

Occasionally she would take away exploding caps from a group of second years or warn a group of sixth years about inappropriate language.

"Hey Mione," Harry came up throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Are you almost done acting like Head Girl?"

"I don't act like a Head Girl, I am Head Girl." She snapped. They always made a joke of her position. Making it seem like she only in charge when she felt the desire to.

"Whoa, sorry Hermione." He removed his arm from around her shoulder. "Ron just wanted me to come and see if you were headed back to the compartment yet."

She sighed deeply. Lately the boys had just been driving her nuts. "I probably won't be back to the compartment before we arrive in Hogsmead."

"You take your job way to seriously Hermione. Let people have some fun." Harry said before he turned around and headed back to the compartment he was sharing with Ron, Ginny and a few other students.

Hermione shook her head. "I do let people have fun." She muttered. "Safe fun that follows the rules."

Turning in the opposite direction that Harry had went, she continued on down the train checking in each compartment. Making sure no student was doing anything against the rules. As she reached the end of the train she saw Crabbe and Goyle leave the very last compartment with grins of both their faces.

Oh no, she thought what have those to ass's done to a first year. She stepped into a compartment full of first years waiting for the two over-grown bullies to past by, while the first years eyed her wearily.

"It's okay, continue what you were doing." She told them after Crabbe and Goyle had pasted by, and slipped out once more walking down the length of the train to the compartment they'd left.

The door was left slightly ajar and Hermione caught a glimpse of the inner compartment.

Pansy Parkinson sat next to Draco Malfoy with a smirk on her face. Malfoy was looking out at the passing scenery while she slowly moved her hand up his inner thigh.

"I want to suck your cock." Pansy murmured

Hermione took a sudden breathe and stepped back from the compartment. Were they going to do what she thought they were? She took a step towards the compartment to open the door, but the unmistakable sound of a zipper being lowered stopped her.

"Mmm you're so big." Pansy giggled. "I don't know if I can fit all of you in my mouth.

"I'm sure your mouth can fit it." She heard Draco rumble. He didn't even sound like he care. She peeked in the room through the slightly open door, and saw Draco's fully erect cock. Pansy was kneeling on the floor between his legs, her hand moving up and down. Draco hissed, and Hermione pulled herself away from the crack in the door.

I really shouldn't be watching this, I should be stopping it Hermione said to herself, but she couldn't help herself. She'd never seen anything like this before.

"I don't want a fucking hand job, slut." She heard Draco growl. "Fucking suck it."

Hermione's eyes were drawn back to what was happening inside the compartment.

Pansy's mouth was covering Draco's shaft as her head bobbed up and down. Slurping sounds filled the other wise silent compartment.

Draco's hand went through Pansy's hair. "Oh yeah. Fucking suck it." He groaned out after a moment.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden. This was so wrong she though, but couldn't help notice the sudden burn of fire she felt in her lower stomach nor miss the wetness forming between her legs. As if on its own her hand parted her school robes, and ran up her legs to the junction between her thighs. Gently she touched her panties and was shocked to find them slightly damp.

What was happening to her?

She looked between the crack in the door, once more. Hand still between her legs lightly pressing on the dampness. She saw Draco's head thrown back against wall, and his hips moving ever so slightly.

Pansy was playing with his balls in one hand while she licked from the base of is cock up to the tip taking time to swirl around the top before she once again took all of him into her mouth.

"Fucking A." He growled.

Her heart beat was picking up, Hermione noticed and so was her breathe. Lightly she hooked a finger through the side of her panties. Her finger touched her opening, immediately getting wet. She sucked in her breathe. That felt good. She noticed. Pressing the finger in deeper she started to move against it. The tightness between her legs was growing as she watches Pansy suck Draco off.

Draco pushed Pansy's head away from him as he reached his climax. Hermione watched as white stuff shot from the tip of Draco's penis on to Pansy's face, and mouth.

"Swallow you cunt." He demanded, as Pansy licked it off her face. "You like that? Tastes good?" He taunted.

Hermione's hand froze. They were done. They couldn't be done, could they?

She watched as Draco quickly put himself back into his pants, and zipped up.

"Go clean yourself up you slut." He then pushed Pansy away from him.

She stumbled to the door, pushing it open she saw Hermione with one knee on the floor tying her shoes up.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped at Hermione and pushed past her.

Hermione breathed deeply. That was close she though. They'd almost caught her watching them. Her face was slightly pink, and breathing still erratic.

Draco looked out the open compartment door.

"Enjoy the show Granger?" He asked slowly getting to his feet, walking the few short steps to the door way.

"I don't know what you talking about." She tried to act casual, pulling herself to her own feet. Standing a short distance away from Malfoy.

"I saw you watching." He took a step closer. "Did it get you hot?"

Surprise showed on Hermione's face. He couldn't have seen, she thought.

"I bet it did."

"You're delusional Malfoy." She snapped, growing redder in the face, no longer from enjoyment but embarrassment.

"Am I?" He demanded. Before Hermione knew what happened, Malfoy had pushed her up against the wall of the train. His hand had gone under her robes, up between her tights and inside her. "You're wet Mudblood."

Hermione cried out. "Stop it."

"You where the one who was watching." He wiggled the two fingers he had inside her, watching her eyes flash in confusion.

Hermione pushed against his chest. "Let go of me." She begged.

"Okay." Suddenly his fingers were gone, and his weight no longer pressed her against the wall. He was once again standing in the door way watching her.

Hermione sagged against the wall, feeling empty which she shouldn't since he was practically raping her.

"You disgust me. You fucked up pig." She growled as she fixed her robes.

"You liked it." He smirked; bringing the fingers he'd had inside her up to his mouth and sucked on them. "You want to taste yourself?" He asked.

Hermione made a sound in the back on her throat. Pushing her self off the wall he had pinned her to she stormed off back down the train away from him, his laughter following behind her.

A/N: Please R&R. I know it was graphic and dirty but I warned you a head of time. The storyline will develop as I go along. Hoped you liked it. When it was pretty much sex.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A week had passed since the new school term had started, and Hermione was finding the job of being head girl excruciatingly hard. Between the piles of school work given from each of her professors and the duties she had to attend to she was already feeling worn out. She'd skipped dinner that night to spend some time working in the library on an essay Professor Snape had demanded from them. She stuck her quill between her teeth, while running her hand frustrated through her hair.

"Hi, Mione." Ron came up behind her.

She jumped at the unexpected intrusion. "Hi Ron." She went back to reading over the paragraph she'd just finished writing.

He stood there awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other, just behind her back.

"Ron is there anything I can do for you?" She asked. A person standing behind her while she worked was a pet peeve of hers. She absolutely couldn't stand it.

He smiled and quickly pulled out the chair next to hers. "Yeah, actually there is."

She placed the quill back in the ink pot and wait patiently for Ron to hurry up and say what he needed to say, so she could go back to work on the essay. After all she only had a little time left before she needed to do her nightly rounds around the school.

"Well?" Impatience's got the better of her.

"Sorry." His ears were starting to go a little red. "I was just trying to figure out how I wanted to ask you this."

"Ron, were friends just ask me."

He looked down at the ground where Hermione had left her book bag. "There's a trip into Hogsmead at the end of the month, and I was wondering if you'd go with me." He finally looked up at her when he finished his question.

"Of course I'll go with you Ron. You, Harry and I always go together." She went to pick up her quill once more.

"No. I meant just you and I. Like a date."

Her hand froze mid-stroke. "You want to go on a date with me?"

He nodded his head, ears growing scarlet.

"Oh wow Ron." She placed the quill back in the ink pot and looked at him biting her lower lip. This was like a dream come true, she'd wanted him to ask her out since there fourth year, and he'd chosen someone else to go to the Yule Ball. "Yes." She blurted out. "I'd love to go with you to Hogsmead."

"You would?" He blinked in surprise. "Really?"

She nodded her head, causing her bushy hair to bounce.

"Great!" He jumped up from his seat. "I'll meet you in the courtyard." Than quickly started to leave the room.

Hermione shook her head at his retreating back as she started to put the lid back on her pot of ink. Before she could finish Ron had his lips on hers. Completely shocked she sat there like a statue, with his lips pressed against hers. After what seemed like such a short time to Hermione he pulled back, entire face pitch red.

"Can't wait to for the end of the month Hermione." This time he didn't pause at the door, and turn back but simply left a stunned Hermione sitting there. Eyes still wide from shock.

"Oh my." She breathed out once the library door closed with an audible click. She slowly went back to putting her parchment rolls back into her book bag along with her quill and inkpot. She couldn't help but think how inexperienced she was with relationships. Other then her brief time spent with Viktor Krum of course.

The clock struck seven, and she sighed. "Great. Now I have to do my rounds." She swung her back over her shoulder and headed out into the hall.

Draco saw Ron leave the library looking pleased with him self and grinned. He'd had an idea forming in his head ever since he'd caught the mudblood getting her self off while watching Pansy give him a blow job. He quickly took a secret passage way he knew about, getting just past Ron to stand in wait for the Weasel.

"Finally get your pussy assed cock up to ask the Mudblood out?" He called just as Ron walked passed.

Ron froze where he stood, turning ever so slightly he glared at Malfoy. "Don't call her that."

"Take that as a yes." He crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing Ron up and down.

"You realize you have no experience with girls' right?"

Ron snorted. "I have tones of experience with girls Malfoy."

"Weasel, Weasel, Weasel. No wasn't referring to your sister, or your mum for that matter. I was talking about the fact that, Hermione is going to be very let down by your lack of…" He paused pretending to search for the word, then made a subtle hand jester. "Finesse."

Ron's face went red faster then ever before. His hands bawled at his sides while he made a growling sound low in his throat.

"Relax Weasely. I'm offering to help you."

"I don't want your help." He growled.

Draco shrugged causally. "Hope you're ready to be compared to Krum then."

Ron thought for a moment. Hermione had spent a lot of time with Krum, what if…

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" He demanded.

"Do you honestly think Granger didn't do anything with Krum?" He laughed in Ron's face. "You're so naive Weasely. I'd bet a month of my allowance that Krum had her on her back within a week."

The growling sound was back.

He just shook his head back and forth. "Ron, Ron, Ron. I heard Granger spent two weeks with the guy this past summer. Do you want to be compared to a guy like him?"

"I can't believe I'm even contemplating this." He growled. "What are you suggesting Malfoy?"

"I'm suggesting that you make yourself better acquainted with the fairer sex."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"It's very simple. For a small fee, I'll send one of my girls to see you. She'll teach you everything you need to know about…" He smiled a very carnal smile. "Sex."

"One of your girls?" Ron questioned.

Draco gave a smile laugh. "Oh yes. One of my girls, I have quiet a few you know, so if you have a preference please do let me know."

Ron made a face as he thought over what Draco was saying. He couldn't believe he was about to except help from a Malfoy, but he did have a good point. Hermione was way more experienced when it came to guys then he was when it came to girls. He really didn't want to blow it by kissing her wrong or something worse like pre-ejaculation.

"How much?"

"Depends on what you want to learn." He smiled. "But for your first lesson lets go with two Stickles."

Ron gulped. That was a lot of money for him.

"It's well worth it Weasely. I provide top quality girls who are very discrete. And if you need to you can pay me in parts."

Ron was starting to grow supiscious of Malfoy. He was to interested in helping him then he aught to be. "What do you get for helping me?"

"Besides money?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"So you're only doing this for the money? That's it?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes it's for the money. Do you think you're the only guy in the school who takes advantage of the services I offer?"

Ron thought for another moment then nodded. "Deal."

"Excellent. Tomorrow night will be your first lesson. The girl will come find you." He gave another smile, this one more evil than any of the others before he turned and walked past Ron down the hall way.

"I must be stupid." Ron muttered to himself as he started walking back to the common room. "He's setting me up. Has to be…"

Hermione was just finishing her patrol of the halls when she turned a corner to see Draco Malfoy. She'd been avoiding him ever since she'd lost her cool on the train last week. Avoiding him wasn't hard, even if he was Head Boy.

"Ah, Granger, just the person I was looking for." He smiled, now it was time for part two of his great plan.

"Shouldn't you be patrolling the other side of the school?" She demanded.

"All finished. No students out of bed… Except for Ron that is."

"What? What was Ron doing on the other side of the school?"

"I wouldn't know." He looked her up and down, making Hermione flush ever so slightly. "Though he did say he was breaking things off with Parvati."

"He wasn't going out with Parvati." She replied, angrily.

"Well maybe not going out with each other but from what I over heard they were pretty close since last year."

"And I care about this why?" She snapped.

"Well he called things off for you after all." Draco replied coming a few steps closer to her. "Though I have no idea why he would."

"Does what your saying have any point to it?" She was tired irritable and did not want to let him get on her nerves.

"No. I guess it doesn't." He shrugged her shoulders and started to walk by her. "Other then Parvati is very experienced when it comes to boys."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." He said once more but stopped turning around to look at her. "Unless you happen to think about just how close they were this past year."

She crossed her arms over he chest and glared at him. "And just how close were they?"

"I wouldn't know. You'd have to ask your new boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend. We're just going out on one date." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Well then. You have nothing to worry about do you?" He turned and started walking back the way he'd come. "Just hope you know what your doing." He called out.

"Bloody prat." She muttered to herself as she turned down the next corridor taking the long way to the Gryffindor tower. She said the secret word, and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. She quickly bypassed the students in the common room and headed up the stairs to her dorm room. As she was just about to push open the door she heard the familiar giggles of her roommates.

"Oh my god! Say you didn't you didn't go down on Ron!" Lavender Brown demanded of her best friend.

Hermione's hand froze on the door handle. 'What?' She thought to herself.

"I did! And oh Merlin that boy has the biggest cock I've ever seen!"

"Oh Pavarti you're such a slut!" Giggled Lavender. "Do you sleep with him?"

"Don't be silly Lavie, of course I did. He was so good. Made me scream when I came."

Hermione quickly let go of the door knob, and ran back down the stairs. She ignored Harry's questioning voice and ran from the tower back down the hallway where once again she found Malfoy.

"Problems?" He asked, from where he stood leaning against the wall.

"How- How did you know?" She almost cried.

He only shrugged his shoulders. "I have my ways."

"This is horrible. What if he regrets calling this off with her for me? What if I'm not good enough?" Her self doubt was getting the better of her. "Parvarti is so pretty… and look at me? I'm just plain."

"Do you want to make him forget about her?" He asked in a rather deep voice.

Hermione looked up from where she'd been pacing. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to be the only girl that's mattered in his life?" He repeated his question.

"Well yes of course I do."

"I can help you."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I don't want you help."

"You so sure about that?"

"How on earth do you think you could help me?" Hermione barked out.

He couldn't help but smile, a sight that made Hermione nervous. "I can give you lessons. On pleasing men."

She blinked at him. Completely confused at to what he was getting at. "You… Give me lessons?"

He nodded his head. "Well not always from me. But I can give you direction, for a small fee of course."

"What kind of direction?" She asked biting on her lip. She didn't want to lose Ron back to Pavarti, she'd waited to long for this.

"Basic things. Thing that will ensure he'll never want to leave you."

"And the fee?"

"Four stickles." He pushed himself off from the wall holding out his hand to shake on it.

She looked down at his hand still thinking over what he suggested. Direction wasn't bad, it could help her. So she wouldn't freeze up next time Ron kissed her. Nodding her head she took his out stretched hand in hers. "Deal."

Draco shook down on it once then released it. "We start tomorrow night at 8. Bring the money Mudblood and I'll supply the direction you need." He brushed past her headed into the dark corridor leaving Hermione standing there by herself.

He had a habit of leaving her by herself he noted after he was a fair distance away. But standing around talking with her was not something he had in mind. What he wanted was to ruin her for Ron. Take every ounce of purity out of her. He wanted to make her into one of His girls. The girls of Hogwarts whom he'd seduced into working for him. He wasn't a pimp, well not entirely a pimp, the boys of the school did come to him when they wanted a little something extra, whether it was a hit of coke, or a blow job from whom ever. They came and Draco charged. It was a good life, and soon to get better by ruining the most stuck up girl at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A/N: Hi there ho there, so you've read my latest chapter. I hope it gives you a better idea of what's going on. Thank you so much to the people who read the first chapter, and especially to the one person who reviewed! I took what you said into consideration and left the sex, mostly out of it this time. But sadly, I fear the story will continue on the same level of sexual content for the remainder of it. Remember R&R it gives me an ego boost!

C.S.


End file.
